Just You
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Yesung bete ngeliat si Ryeowook harus nge-dance sama yeojya berbaju sexy saat perform insomnia selama SS2.. Ryeowook-nya sendiri yang entah kelewat polos atau apa juga nggak sadar- sadar sama perasaan Yesung yang sebenarnya.. ok.. RnR, pliss.. :3


**Just You**

**Chara :: YeWook and other**

**Summary :: ada cinta d SS2.. lho? Nggak nyambung..**

**Genre :: Humor, Drama**

**Rating :: No NC**

**

* * *

**

Perhatian ::

Kisah ini brlatar saat acra SS2 tepatnya waktu di Manila, jadi maaf klo ada adegan y aq tmbah"in sesukaku buat fict ini, yaa..

* * *

Yesung menatap Ryeowook bete.

Yang ditatap masih nggak sadar dan tetap tersenyum- senyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kearah seorang gadis berpakaian super minim yang berdiri dihadapanya.

" Gomawo.. Gomawo.." Ucap Ryeowook malu- malu dengan wajah memerah dan tawa polosnya. Benar- benar sifat khasnya Ryeowook.

Si gadis berbaju sexy itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk senang. Dan sesekali merangkul pundak Ryeowook yang nggak terlalu tinggi darinya.

Yesung semakin bete menatap kelakuan dongsaengnya itu.

Akhirnya Ryeowook sadar kalau ada sepasang mata sipit yang memandanginya kesal. Ia menoleh menatap Yesung dibelakangnya. " Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" Tanyanya polos.

Yesung menggeleng. " Gwaenchana." Jawab cowok itu cepat sambil bejalan kearah teman- temannya yang berkumpul dibagian lain ruang backstage.

" Super Show kita sudah hampir selesai.. Capek banget, nih!" Seru Eunhyuk sambil gelendotan dibahu Donghae. Yang digelendotin lagi mencoba memakai jasnya yang akan digunakan untuk perform berikutnya.

" Sana Hyukkie.. Aku lagi ribet banget, nih!" Seru Donghae.

Yesung kelihatannya masih bete. Dan Ryeowook tahu ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan hyungnya itu. Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung dan tersenyum manis. " Hyung capek, ya? Hwaiting, hyung.. Hwaiting.." Ucapnya menyemangati sambil mengangkat satu kepalan tangannya.

Yesung mau nggak mau langsung tersenyum menatap Ryeowook. Iya, kalau Ryeowook sudah berkelakuan begitu terhadapnya. Rasa kesalnya pasti langsung hilang.

Sebenarnya, ia bukan kesal.

Oke, mungkin lebih tepatnya "cemburu".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Yesung Pov~

Aku duduk dibangku van yang paling belakang. Malam sudah semakin larut. Kulirik jam di dashboard depan mobil van kami, jam satu pagi. Menggelar Super Show memang sangat melelahkan dibanding konser lainnya. Tapi, nggak masalah. Ini semua demi Elf yang mencintai kami.

Ryeowook sudah tertidur disisiku. Kepalanya bersandar dibahuku. Aku bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang pelan dan teratur.

Ia kelelahan.

Kulirik member yang satu van denganku. Sungmin juga sudah ketiduran disamping Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik mendengarkan music melalui ipod-nya sambil memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Siwon yang duduk disamping supir juga sudah ketiduran. Semuanya lelah.

Aku juga ingin istirahat sebentar, tapi nggak bisa.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaanku. Kutatap wajah mungil Ryeowook. Dan lagi- lagi aku ingat kejadian saat ia membawakan lagu Insomnia tadi.

Aku ingat setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan dengan si cewek dencer berbaju super sexy tadi. Aku nggak suka semua gerakannya itu!

Tangan Ryeowook menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh dancer itu. Belum lagi saat di backstage, dancer itu merangkul- rangkul Ryeowook sedangkan si bocah ini hanya tersenyum malu- malu seperti biasanya.

Menyebalkan sekali mengingatnya!

Ah, Jong Woon.. Itu kan hanya sebatas profesionalisme. Kenapa kau ribet- ribet banget. Tapi tetap saja aku nggak suka melihatnya.

Aku.. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang melanda perasaanku.

Aku bingung..

Kupaksa mataku untuk terpejam. Tapi sulit.

" Ng.. Hyung.." Tiba- tiba kudengar suara mungil Ryeowook disampingku. Aku langsung membuka mata dan menatapnya. Dia masih tertidur pulas. Apa dia mengigau, ya?

Hyung? Siapa yang dimaksudnya? Ada banyak orang yang dipanggilnya hyung diantara kami semua. Apa aku yang dimaksud? Jangan bermimpi terlalu jauh Jong Woon. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri.

Ah, akhirnya kami sampai di dorm.

Kyuhyun sudah menggendong Minnie-nya. Magnae itu nggak mungkin tega membangunkan orang yang paling disayanginya yang lagi tertidur pulas. Begitupun aku, aku ingin membangunkan Ryeowook, tapi nggak tega.

Kupandangi dia sejenak.

" Ah, hyung? Ada apa? Ryeowookie nggak dibangunkan?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengucek matanya yang merah dan mengantuk.

Aku menggeleng. " Kasihan. Biar aku gendon aja, lah." Dengan perlahan aku mengangkat tubuh kecilnya.

Ryeowook itu kurus dan kecil. Tubuhnya terbilang ringan untuk ukuran cowok dewasa. Nggak sulit membawanya meski tubuhku lelah setengah mati.

Kami sudah sampai di dorm. Aku langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Jdugh! Karena nggak hati- hati, kepala Ryeowook kejedot pinggiran pintu kamar kami.

" Aaw! Sakit!" Serunya sambil membuka matanya yang merah.

" Mi-Mian.. Nggak sengaja." Ucapku sambil mencoba menurunkannya dan tetap menahan tubuhnya yang sepertinya masih lemas karena mengantuk.

Ryeowook menatapku bete sambil mengusap- usap kepalanya. Ia mengamati kamar kami sekarang. " Kok udah disini?"

Kudorong tubuhnya agar masuk lebih kedalam agar aku bisa menutup pintu kamar kami. " Aku yang membawamu sampai kesini." Jawabku sambil duduk diatas tempat tidurku dan melirik kearah kandang ddangkoma-ku tersayang. Kura- kura itu diam ditempatnya.

Ryeowook langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. " Gomawo, hyung.." Ucapnya sambil memutar tubuhnya kearahku dan tersenyum manis.

Senyumannya… Senyuman yang paling kusukai.

Tanpa banyak bicara Ryeowook langsung memejamkan matanya lagi dan dalam hitungan detik sudah kembali pulas dalam tidurnya.

Aku tertawa kecil dan berjalan kearahnya. Kulepas sepatu yang masih dipakainya dan kutarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh kecilnya. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan kukecup keningnya sekali.

" Malam, Wookie.. Saranghae.." Bisikku lembut.

Aku nggak tahu apakah dia mendengar ucapanku. Tapi aku merasa sedikit lega setiap mengucapkan kata itu disaat cowok itu tengah berlayar di dunia mimpnya.

~Yesung pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Ryeowook pov~

" Sarapan siaaaap!" Seruku cepat dari dapur dorm.

Dalam hitungan detik para mahluk yang menghuni dorm ini langsung berjalan cepat menuju dapur dan duduk mengelilingi meja makan sambil menatap ramen yang sudah kumasak dengan sebaik mungkin meski tubuhku lelah semua.

" Enak Wookie.. Seperti biasa!" Seru Shindong hyung sambil menyantap sarapannya.

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Aku sangat senang kalau ada orang yang memuji hasil masakanku. Kuhitung jumlah member yang di dapur. Kurang satu.

" Mana Jong Woonie hyung?" Tanyaku sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin hyung pelan.

Ia menatapku sambil menggeleng. " Mungkin belum bangun." Jawabnya.

" Wookie, cepat bangunkan dia." Ucap Jung Soo hyung sambil menatapku minta tolong.

Aku mengangguk cepat dan berlari menuju kamarku. Tumben banget hyungku itu bangun paling terakhir. Aku kira dia sudah bangun. Kalau kubiarkan dia tetap tidur, ramennya keburu nggak enak atau habis dimakan para member yang lain nanti.

Kasihan..

" Hyung.." Kubuka pintu kamar kami.

Aku melongo saat melihat hyungku itu lagi memakai celana panjangnya. Wajahku langsung merona merah. Jong Woon hyung menatapku panik sambil meloncat kekasurnya dan menarik selimutnya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Aku langsung menunduk.

Aiiish.. Seharusnya kau ketuk pintu dulu Ryeowook! Kenapa langsung dibuka, sih..

" A.. I-Itu.. Sarapan sudah siap." Suaraku terbata karena gugup. Kulirik kearahnya yang menatapku salah tingkah. " Kata Jung Soo hyung, hyung harus cepat bangun." Lanjutku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku. " Mian.." Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar.

Aah.. Malu banget rasanya!

Kenapa aku malu? Aku dan Jong Woon hyung kan sama- sama cowok?

Kok aku malu melihatnya begitu? Padahal kalau lagi tidur hyungku yang satu itu suka seenaknya naik ketempat tidurku dan tangannya mulai gerayangan di tubuhku. Menyentuh setiap bagian wajahku dan aku nggak berpikir macam-macam, kok..

Sekarang kenapa aku malu?

Tanganku memegang dadaku yang berdegup kencang. Wajahku memanas. Ada apa denganmu, Ryeowook? Apa kau sudah nggak normal, eh?

" Kenapa masih disini?" Jong Woon hyung menepuk kepalaku lembut, sepeti biasa. Dia suka sekali menepuk kepalaku begitu.

Aku menoleh menatapnya. " Aku baru mau kedapur."

" Ke dapur apanya? Kau berdiri disini selama beberapa menit."

Wajahku memerah lagi. Yah, ampun.. Jadi dia sejak tadi memperhatikanku yang mematung disini seperti orang bodoh, eh?

" Aku baru mau ke dapur, kok." Belaku lagi.

Jong Woon hyung tertawa pelan lalu merangkul bahuku. Ia selalu memperlakukanku seperti adiknya seperti ini. Seperti adik..

Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum menatapnya. Aku tahu, kalau aku tersenyum, semua akan baik- baik saja.

Iya.. Akan baik- baik saja..

~Ryeowook pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Yesung pov~

Kupandangi Jung Soo hyung yang sibuk membulak- balik jadwal kegiatan kami selama menggelar Super Show 2 Asia Tour untuk beberapa bulan ini. Ia bergumam kecil sambil menggigit pocky snack yang dibawanya dari dorm ke studio latihan kami.

" Besok kita terbang ke Manila, lho." Ucapnya akhirnya sambil menatapku yang duduk disampingnya. " Jadwal super padat gila- gilaan, nih.. Aku jadi merasa muak sendiri rasanya."

Yah, bukan dia aja yang merasa begitu. Aku yakin semua member juga sama muaknya dengan jadwal gila- gilaan ini. Tapi kuulangi lagi, ini semua demi Elf yang selama ini mendukung kami semua, kan..

" Kau kenapa Jong Woon? Kusut banget kelihatannya?" Tegurnya lagi.

Aku menatapnya bête. Lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Ryeowook yang lagi latihan dance dengan si dencer berbaju sexy kemarin. " Hyung, memangnya lagu Insomnia itu memang harus pakai yeojya dancer, ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, hyung ku yang satu ini tertawa geli sambil menepuk- nepuk bahuku. " Kau cemburu melihat Wookie bersama yeojya, ya?" Godanya.

Aku menatapnya bête. " Bukannya begitu, hyung. Coba hyung lihat sendiri.. Tangan si Ryeowook itu.. Apa nggak kelewat gerayangan di tubuh dancer itu. Apalagi saat perform nanti pakaian si dancer itu kan sexy banget.." Aku menatap Ryeowook cemberut.

Jung Soo hyung tetap tertawa. " Ryeowook mana kepikiran soal itu."

" Itu masalahnya." Imbuhku cepat. " Karena dia nggak berpikir terlalu jauh makanya dia santai- santai aja dance seperti itu. Aku benar- benar nggak suka, nih.."

" Bilang sana sama orangnya. Jangan padaku." Gumam Jung Soo hyung sambil menggigit pocky snacknya lagi sampai habis dan mengambil satu batang yang lain dari kardusnya.

Aku menghela nafas. " Tapi itu kan namanya profesionalisme, hyung.. Aku mana bias bilang begitu.." Desahku.

Hyungku mengangguk paham. " Nah itu kau paham. Jadi jangan kau pikirkan terlalu jauh, Jong Woonie. Lagipula coba kau perhatikan mata Ryeowook saat dance dengan yeojya itu.."

Aku menatap hyungku penasaran. " Matanya kenapa?"

Jung Soo hyung tersenyum menatapku. " Matanya, nggak pernah melihat kearah yeojya itu, lho."

Aku langsung menatap Ryeowook yang masih sibuk latihan sendiri di pojok studio. Sedangkan beberapa member yang lain juga latihan koreo masing- masing untuk bagian mereka sendiri.

Apa benar Ryeowook nggak menatap yeojya itu?

Masa?

~Yesung pov end~

~Ryeowook pov~

Ak membungkuk hormat kepada Hae Jin-sshi yang menjadi partner dance-ku untuk perform lagu insomnia selama SS2 digelar nanti. " Gomawo, Noona.." Ucapku sopan.

Hae Jin-sshi lagi- lagi tertawa mendengarku memanggilnya Noona. " Oppa.. Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku noona, kita itu seumuran, lho.."

Aku balas tertawa kecil.

Perasaanku merasa nggak enak. Aku menoleh kepojokan studio, kulihat Jong Woon hyung sedang menatap kearahku dengan tampang bête. Sedangkan Jung Soo hyung sedang sibuk membaca sesuatu disisinya.

Jong Woonie hyung kenapa sih? Kok belakangan ini bête melulu.

Kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya. Saat aku hamper mendekat, Jung Soo hyung melihatku. Dia langsung berbisik ke Jong Woonie hyung dan terkekeh pelan lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Ada apa, sih?

Aku duduk disamping hyungku itu. " Hyung kenapa? Capek banget, ya?"

Ia menggeleng malas sambil tetap menatap para member yang sedang berlatih. Lalu menatapku sebentar dan kembali memandang lurus kedepan. Aku nggak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Yang kutahu, perasaannya sedang nggak enak hati.

" Kalau ada masalah cerita aja.." Ucapku lagi.

Dia kembali menatapku. " Aku baik- baik saja, kok.."

Aku mulai cemberut menatapnya. " Baik apanya, hyung kelihatan bête setiap hari. Kerjaannya bengong aja sambil ngeliatin hal- hal nggak jelas." Aku menatap kearah KyuMin yang sedang mencoba nge-dance Chu~. Rencananya di Manila nanti kami akan melakukan perform Chu~.

" Kau.. Kelihatan semakin akrab dengan dancer itu." Gumam Jong Woonie hyung tiba- tiba.

Aku menatapnya. " Hae Jin-sshi." Ucapku.

" Iya, dia." Kali ini hyungku menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kujelaskan. Matanya terlihat sedikit aneh dengan sorot tidak suka. Ada apa sih dengan hyung yang satu ini? Apa dia marah padaku, ya?

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Bagaimanapun juga dia kan partner dance-ku selama SS2 ini, hyung.. Mau nggak mau pasti jadi akrab, lah."

Sorot mata Jong Woonie hyung kembali berubah. Ia tersenyum tapi senyumannya entah kenapa membuatku merasa bersalah. Bersalah kenapa? Aku kan nggak melakukan apapun terhadapnya.

" Kau benar, dia partner-mu." Ulangnya sambil menatap kearah studio.

Aku masih memandangi sisi samping wajah hyungku itu. Hyung, kau itu kenapa, sih? Jangan buat aku khawatir dan penasaran begini, dong.. Jadi nggak asyik lagi ngobrol dengannya, ah.. Kemana hyungku yang selalu ceria dan bertingkah konyol?

Aku maunya bilang begitu, tapi kalau ingat tatapan matanya, jadi nggak bisa..

" Ayo kumpul. Waktunya latihan full member." Komando Jung Soo hyung terdengar. Dia sudah berdiri ditengah ruangan sambil menepuk tangannya menyuruh kami berkumpul.

Jong Woonie hyung langsung bangun dan berjalan kearah Jung Soo hyung. Aku ikutan bangun dan mengikuti langkah hyungku yang masih kelihatan bête itu. Sudahlah, nanti saja aku bicara lagi dengannya.

Sekarang waktunya fokus..

~Ryeowook pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Yesung pov~

Manila… Kota yang cukup ramah. Nggak kalah dengan Seol kurasa..

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku datang kesini. Tempat kami akan menggelar konser SS2 juga sama dengan waktu SS1. Jadi aku nggak asing lagi menginjakkan kakiku disini.

Jung Soo hyung dan manajer kami sedang mengambil kunci kamar.

Kami para member hanya duduk menunggu dengan perasaan lelah setelah penerbangan. Pandanganku tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk dekat dengan seorang cewek berambut pendek. Keduanya ngobrol dengan sangat akrab.

Ryeowook dan Hae Jin.

Kelihatannya keduanya semakin akrab aja. Tiap hari ketemu, latihan bareng. Jangan- jangan tanpa sepengetahuanku kadang- kadang mereka telepon- teleponan lagi. Si kecil itu bisa juga ngedeketin cewek.

" Wookie hyung kabur, ya?" Tegur Kyuhyun yang kebetulan lagi duduk disampingku.

Aku menatapnya kesal. " Kabur apanya?"

" Dia lagi deket banget sama Hae Jin noona, ya? Lengket banget malahan." Lanjutnya lagi. Aku tahu, si magnae bermulut iseng ini pasti sengaja manas- manasin aku. Semua member tahu aku menyimpan perasaan ke Ryeowook. Ah, oke.. Semua member KECUALI Ryeowook.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. " Bukan urusanku, kan?"

" Ah, masa bukan urusan hyung? Nggak khawatir?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada memancing.

" Khawatir apa maksudmu?"

" Memangnya hyung nggak khawatir Wookie hyung kecantol sama dencer itu terus ninggalin hyung?"

Sepotong kalimat tanya dari si magnae itu langsung membuatku sadar. Meninggalkanku? Si Ryeowook? Oh, ya ampun.. Aku bahkan nggak yakin si eternal magnae itu bisa hidup tanpa aku. Dia kan suka manja padaku..

Aku menatap Kyuhyun ngeri. " Apa kau yakin?"

Gantian Kyuhyun yang angkat bahu. " Kali aja.." Balasnya.

" Hyung.." Tiba- tiba Ryeowook sudah duduk disampingku.

Aku langsung kaget menatapnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa cengar- cengir dengan tampang lega. Kayaknya sih nih anak nggak tau kalau tadi kami ngomongin dia.

Aku langsung menatap Ryeowook namun sekilas melirik kearah Hae Jin dan teman- temannya. " Nae?"

" Kita satu kamar, kan?" Tanyanya lagi dengan senyum polos khasnya.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Kalau bisa sih aku nggak mau satu kamar dulu sama kamu, Ryeowook.. Bisa- bisa nggak bisa istirahat semaleman kalau begitu..

" Heyo.. Nih kunci kamarmu." Jung Soo hyung menyodorkan kunci kamar nomor 214 padaku. Ia melirik kearah Ryeowook. " Kalian berdua sekamar, ya.." Lanjutnya lagi sambil berlalu kearah member lain yang sedang menunggu kunci kamar.

Sekamar sama Ryeowook…?

" Hore!" Ryeowook langsung merangkul lenganku. " Kalau satu kamar denganmu aku jadi tenang, hyung." Lanjutnya sambil beranjak meninggalkanku kearah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang berargumen dengan Jung Soo hyung gara- gara nggak satu kamar.

Aku hanya bisa menatap kunci kamar itu lemas.

" Kok nggak semangat? Biasanya senang kalau satu kamar sama Ryeowookie?" Tegur Siwon.

Aku hanya menggeleng. " Padahal aku mau menjernihkan pikiranku tanpa melihatnya.. Tapi nggak bisa.."

Siwon tertawa kecil. " Ryeowookie bisa nangis kalau dengar hyung ngomong begitu."

" Masa?" Aku menatap Siwon. Kenapa juga si cilik itu nangis hanya karena mendengar ucapanku. Emang sih dia cengeng. Tapi nggak sebegitunya kali..

Siwon nggak berniat melanjutkan ucapannya. Si super gentle itu hanya menepuk- nepuk bahuku sambil tertawa kecil lalu melangkah kearah Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung pelan. Dia juga kurang semangat karena Kibum nggak ikut SS2 ini pastinya.

Sama sepertiku yang nggak semangat kalau ingat si Ryeowook harus membawakan lagu insomnia itu.

~Yesung pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Ryeowook pov~

Aku terus menatap Jong Woonie hyung dengan tatapan penasaran. Tumben banget dia nggak banyak bicara. Biasanya tuh orang ngoceh terus nggak karuan sampai aku nyaris bosan. Tapi.. Aku nggak cepat bosan kalau sudah bersamanya.

Sesekali kulihat hyung-ku itu melirik kearahku lalu raut wajahnya seperti sedang berpikir keras. Apa sih yang dipikirkan olehnya? Paling- paling dia lagi mikirin lelucon garing untuk diperlihatkan kepada para member yang lain untuk mengisi suasana.

" Wookie!" Tiba- tiba Sungmin hyung masuk ke kamar kami dengan wajah semangat.

" Hyung? Gwaenchanayo?"

Sungmin hyung langsung menarik lenganku. " Heyo, ayo kita mandi air panas. Kudengar ada pemandian air panas disini. Si Kyuhyun nggak mau kuajak." Ucapnya semangat. Ia melirik kearah Jong Woonie hyung. " Hyung mau ikut nggak?"

" Aku lelah, nih.. Kayaknya mau langsung istirahat aja, deh.." Jong Woonie hyung langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan kelihatannya langsung tertidur.

Dia nggak asyik!

" Gimana? Kau mau nggak?" Tanya Sungmin hyung lagi.

" Okelah.." Aku langsung menarik lengan Sungmin hyung keluar dari kamar. Aku sedang nggak mau memperdulikan Jong Woonie hyung dulu, ah.. Habisnya dia juga nggak berniat memperdulikanku belakangan hari ini.

Di tempat pemandian, kami bertemu Kangin hyung dan Hankyung hyung yang lagi berendam.

" Mana Heechul hyung dan Jung Soo hyung? Kok nggak ada?" Tanya Sungmin hyung setelah menenggelamkan setengah badannya di kolam.

Aku berada disampingnya. Wooow… Hangat.. Rasanya segala kelelahanku langsung mencair semua.

" Kalau Heechul, dia bilang lelah." Ucap Hankyung hyung sambil cengar- cengir nggak jelas. " Kalau dia ikut pasti bawel banget, deh.." Lanjutnya.

Yah, ampun.. Hyungku yang satu ini kadang aneh. Bukannya dia lagi pdkt sama Hechul hyung, ya? Kok malah bersikap begitu.. Kalau begitu mana mungkin Heechul hyung tertarik padanya.

" Kalian sendiri kok cuma berdua? Mana seme- seme itu?" Tanya Kangin hyung sambil terkikik geli.

Seme? Siapa?

Kulirik Sungmin hyung hanya tersenyum. " Kyuhyun juga kelelahan katanya." Jawabnya.

" Tunggu. Maksud hyung seme yang satu lagi itu Jong Woonie hyung?" Tanyaku cepat penasaran.

Ketiga hyung-ku itu tersenyum sambil manggut- manggut.

" Kalau Kyu seme Sungmin hyung. Berarti Jong Woonie hyung seme-ku gitu?" Tanyaku lagi.

Lagi- lagi mereka bertiga tertawa serentak.

Kurasakan wajahku panas. Apa ini reaksi dari berendam di air panas? Tapi.. Kalau mengingat Jong Woonie hyung.. Seme-ku? Apa- apaan itu!

" Kenapa memangnya? Kau nggak suka?" Tanya Sungmin hyung.

Aku menggeleng cepat. " Bukannya nggak suka. Aku hanya lagi sedikit bete aja sama dia."

Iya, aku bete banget sama dia.

" Kenapa?" Kali ini Hankyung hyung berbicara dengan nada sangat penasaran. Ia menatapku dengan mata polosnya. Dasar Cina…

Aku menunduk lalu menatap mereka lagi. " Habisnya dia kelihatan sedang menjauhiku belakangan hari ini. Aku jadi merasa kesal. Padahal aku nggak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya."

Mendengar pengakuanku, entah kenapa ketiga cowok itu tertawa geli. Aku melongo. " Kok kalian ketawa? Memangnya lucu apa?"

" Masa sih dia ngejauhin kamu?" Sungmin hyung menatapku penasaran masih sambil tertawa. " Bukannya kamu yang ngejauhin dia?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu otomatis aku yang berubah kaget. Siapa? Aku? Ngejauhin Jong Woonie hyung? Itu sih mustahil!

Aku langsung menggeleng cepat. " Siapa yang ngejauhin? Dia kok yang sekarang jadi jarang ngajak aku ngobrol." Belaku cepat.

Ketiga hyungku saling menatap bertukar pikiran. Aku tahu, ada satu hal yang mereka sembunyikan dari tatapan mata mereka bertiga.

Lalu Kangin hyung menepuk bahuku serius. " Kau tahu, sekarang Jong Woon lagi patah hati."

" Hah? Patah hati? Sama siapa?" Entah ini keberapa kalinya aku melongo dalam satu waktu begini. Dia patah hati? Aku bahkan nggak tahu kalau dia lagi naksir seseorang..

Aargh… Perasaan apa ini? Kok rasanya hatiku…

" Jadi kamu nggak tahu?" Hankyung hyung menatapku serius. Bahkan cina hyung itu juga tahu ada apa dengan Jong Woonie hyung. Tapi aku… Aku nggak tahu apa- apa?

Aku menggeleng lemah. Rasanya hatiku remuk.

" Berarti hanya kamu yang nggak tahu." Lanjut Kangin hyung dengan nada perasaan bersalah. " Kalau nggak salah, Jung Soo cerita padaku kalau dia patah hati karena orang yang disukainya deket- deket sama orang lain."

Aku semakin bingung. Kok bisa sih dia membiarkan orang yang dia suka deket- deket sama orang lain? Yah, pasti cemburulah..

" Lalu? Dua orang itu ada hubungan apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Mereka mengangkat bahu. " Seperinya sih masih belum ada. Tapi orang yang disukainya itu semakin dekat dengan orang itu. Makanya dia jadi bete terus." Lanjut Kangin hyung.

Hii.. Siapa sih orang yang disuka Jong Woonie hyung? Kok dia bodoh banget sampai nggak sadar dan deket- deket sama orang lain dan bikin hyung-ku yang paling kusayang itu patah hati! Pantas aja belakangan hari ini dia bete banget! Huuh..

" Kalian kenal siapa orangnya?" Aku mau tahu siapa orang bodoh nggak punya otak itu.

Ketiga hyung-ku itu saling berpandangan geli lalu ketiganya serentak menggeleng.

" Bohong! Kalian pasti tahu! Ayo beri tahu aku!"

" Kami memang kenal. Tapi kamu nggak boleh tahu." Sungmin hyung mengusap- usap bahuku lembut.

" Kenapa?" Seruku nggak terima. " Kenapa hanya aku yang nggak tahu dan nggak boleh tahu? Ini kan tentang Jong Woonie hyung! Jadi aku harus tahu, dong.."

" Nanti biar Jong Woon sendiri yang cerita, deh.." Lanjut Hankyung hyung sambil berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kolam air panas.

Uuuft! Aku bete banget, niih..

Kutenggelamkan tubuhku lebih dalam hingga hanya menyisakan kepalaku. Dasar Jong Woonie hyung.. Kenapa harus patah hati hanya karena orang seperti itu, sih? Kan masih ada aku.. Dasar babo..

~Ryeowook pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Yesung pov~

Aku mau tidur.. Tapi nggak bisa..

Brak! Tiba- tiba aku tersentak bangun saat mendengar seseorang menutup pintu kamarku dengan sangat kencang. Ryeowook melangkah masuk dan duduk ditempat tidurnya dengan wajah masam.

" Wookie-ah, gwaenchanayo?" Kutatap dia yang kini memandangiku dengan mata sedikit berkaca- kaca. Ada apa sama dia sekarang?

Dia melangkah cepat kehadapanku dan menatapku serius dengan mata cute-nya. " Siapa orangnya, hyung?" Tanyanya.

Heh? Siapanya siapa? Orang siapa?

" Siapa maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

Mata anak itu benar- benar mulai basah sekarang. Waduuh.. Kenapa sih?

" Ka-kamu kenapa, Wookie? Kok mau nangis gitu? Diisengin sama Sungmin, ya?" Aku langsung menariknya dan memaksanya duduk disampingku. Aku bener- bener nggak ngerti ada apa ini.

" Kenapa hyung nggak pernah cerita padaku kalau sedang suka seseorang, sih?" Tanyanya tanpa menatap mataku.

Aku melongo. Heh? Jangan- jangan dia tahu kalau aku suka sama dia!

" Maksudmu?"

Kali ini Ryeowook langsung menatapku. " Hyung lagi patah hati, kan?"

Heh? Patah hati? Siapa? Aku?

" Orang yang hyung suka lagi deket sama oran lain, kan? Makanya hyung uring- uringan begini. Kenapa hyung nggak cerita padaku? Siapa orangnya? Kasih tahu aku! Aku kan-"

Sebelum anak itu melanjutkan bertanya macam- macam, aku langsung membungkam mulutnya. " Tunggu. Apa sih maksudmu?"

Ryeowook melepas tanganku. " Iya. Hyung lagi patah hati, kan?"

" Siapa yang bilang?"

" Kangin hyung, Sungmin hyung dan Hankyung hyung. Hanya aku yang nggak tahu soal ini. Hyung jahat.."

Ah.. Kurasa sebentar lagi nih anak bakal nangis deh. Daripada dia nangis, mending aku luruskan masalah ini. Lihat aja mereka bertiga, berani- beraninya menghasut anak kecil ini.

" Tunggu, kau jangan mau dibohongin mereka, dong.."

" Maksud hyung? Itu nggak bener? Hyung nggak lagi patah hati, ya?"

Aku menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum. Anak ini terlalu polos. Pantas pada suka ngerjain Ryeowook. Dasar anak kecil.

Kulihat Ryeowook menghela nafas lega lalu menatapku lagi. " Jadi, hyung nggak lagi suka seseorang?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kalau pertanyaan yang ini.. Aku harus jawab apa?

Iya… Atau nggak…

" Hyung? Ada yang disuka nggak?"

" Ada." Jawabku cepat.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya tak percaya. " Siapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

" Rahasia." Kudorong tubuhnya agar beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku sambil menarik selimutku.

Ryeowook menuncang tubuhku. " Hyung! Siapa? Kasih tau aku, dong.." Pintanya.

" Nggak ah.."

" Ah, hyung pelit. Biarkan aku membantu hyung.." Dia masih tetap menarik tubuhku agar menatapnya. Namun aku nggak berbalik.

" Hyung, ah.." Ia masih terus memaksaku.

" Nanti kau pasti tahu, kok.."

" Aku kenal dia?" Suara Ryeowook meninggi.

Aku mengangguk sambil menyembunyikan senyuman menggodaku. Asyik juga ngerjain anak model begini. " Sangat kenal."

" Jangan- jangan orangnya ada disekitarku lagi?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. " Oke, selamat tidur eternal magnae.." Ucapku cepat. Malam ini aku akan mimpi indah sudah berhasil menggoda anak kecil ini. Sebentar lagi dia mungkin akan tahu.

~Yesung pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Ryeowook pov~

Gladi resik menjelang nanti malam.. SS2… Huft.. semoga aja berjalan lancar dan nggak rusuh. Di depan stadion juga sudah berkumpul banyak sekali penonton. Mereka sangat semangat dan aku jadi semangat juga.

" Ah, oppa." Tiba- tiba Hae Jin menggelayut di bahuku manja. " Mohon bantuannya, ya." Ucapnya semangat.

Aku mengangguk semangat. " Ayo lakukan yang terbaik, noona.." Balasku. Kami suka memanggil seperti ini. Padahal kami seumuran.

Aku melirik kearah Hae Jin. Bajunya sedikit lebih tertutup dibandingkan SS2 di Seol waktu itu. " Semoga aja nggak melakukan kesalahan. Kau dan teman- temanmu juga akan sering tampil, kan?"

Dia mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. " Apa oppa ada masalah dengan Jong Woon hyung?"

Aku langsung menatap kearah yang dilihat Hae Jin. Jong Woonie hyung sedang ngobrol dengan member yang lain. " Nggak kok.." Ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hae Jin.

" Hyung!" Aku langsung merangkul bahu Jong Woonie hyung. " Semangat, ya.."

" Daripada semangati orang semangati aja dirimu sendiri." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku merengut. " Aku kan berniat baik, hyung."

Hyung yang paling kusukai itu menepuk kepalaku lembut. " Kamu masih ingin tahu siapa orang yang aku suka?"

Aku langsung melepas rangkulanku. " Siapa?"

Sejujurnya aku nggak mau tahu. Tapi aku penasaran orang seperti apa yang berhasil mendapat perhatian orang sepertinya. Aku iri juga padanya.

Hyung-ku itu tertawa kecil. " Nanti kuberi tahu, oke.." Balasnya sambil berlalu meningalkanku.

" Hyung!" Kutatap dia yang berjalan semakin jauh dariku. Kalau nanti aku tahu siapa orangnya, aku pasti akan membantumu hyung untuk mendapatkan dia. Meski aku yang harus sakit hati.. Tapi nggak masalah.

" Wookie.." Tiba- tiba Jung Soo hyung menepuk bahuku.

Aku menatapnya. " Nae hyung?"

" Kau mau membantuku nggak?" Jung Soo hyung membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku.

Aku langsung menatapnya kaget. " Serius?"

~Ryeowook pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Yesung pov~

Yah, akhirnya SS2 jadi juga.. Aku mengintip dari balik stage. Penontonnya nggak kalah banyak dengan yang di Seoul.

Apa aku benar akan bilang pada Ryeowook tentang perasaanku sekarang.

Kenapa nggak?

Daripada dia semakin berpikir macam- macam dan buat masalah. Aku lebih nggak mau lagi itu terjadi.

Tentang bagaimana Ryeowook menanggapi perasaanku.. Itu urusan nanti. Yang penting dia tahu apa yang kurasakan.

" Heyo, kita mulai!" Seru Jung Soo hyung

" Hyung.." Ryeowook menepuk bahuku.

Aku menatapnya. " Hwaiting.." Lanjutku. Aku tahu dia suka banget bilang begitu.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. " Yup. Hwaiting.."

Kenapa dia? Kok rasanya senang sekali..

Ah, nanti saja mikirnya. Sekarang fokus Kim Jong Woon. Kau harus kerja keras sekarang. Para Elf menunggu kami di luar sana.

Kami membawakan beberapa lagu di scene pertama. Dengan dance pastinya.

Lalu single vocal beberapa member.

Inilah saat yang membuatku nggak suka. Ryeowook sudah berlari kebawah stage untuk persiapan insomnia. Hae Jin juga sudah bersiap dengan pakaian super sexy-nya.

Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua dari balik stage ini.

Dasar anak kecil!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Waktunya scene bebas. Biasanya kalau scene begini, panggung pasti akan penuh dengan hadiah dari para Elf. Jadi kami ngak usah lelah- lelah nge-dance.

Ini waktunya perform Sunny. Beberapa member sudah berada diatas stage. Kami semua terlalu semangat.

Musik mulai. Yang akan mulai pertama kan si Ryeowook. Mana tuh anak?

" Oneureun uhdireul gashinayo nan nuhmu goonggeumhaeyo goonggeumhaeNamjadeul manheunde an gamyuhn andwenayo SUNNY~ yes I love you!"

Ryeowook keluar dari balik stage. Aku melongo melihatnya. Heh? Dia jadi masih jadi cewek berbaju merah dengan rambut dikuncir dua. Apa- apaan itu? Padahal member yang lain sudah ganti pakaian.

Haha.. Aneh dan lucu itu nggak bisa dibedakan rupanya.

" Bagus, kan?" Bisik Jung Soo hyung.

Ini ulah si leader ternyata. Aku melangkah mengikutinya yang masih menyapa para Elf di stage depan dan kutepuk kepalanya.

Dia menoleh menatapku kaget kemudian tertawa.

" Bagus." Ucapku sambil menacungkan jempol lalu berjalan kearah stage yan lain.

Lagu Sunny berakhir. Pajama Party!

Aku maju kedepan untuk solo vocal.

" Geuruhdaga jichimyuhn gwaenhi bunwigi japhyuh.. Hokshi uhngkeunhan saenggak seuljjuhk deuljido molla."

Kurasakan seseorang memelukku. Kubuka mataku.

" Nae?" Aku tersentak saat melihat Ryeowook sedang tersenyum geli melihatku lalu memelukku erat.

Kurasakan jantungku berdegup keras. Ryeowook.. Kau tahu nggak sih apa yang kurasakan sekarang? Ini kan diatas panggung. Anak bodoh..

Aku memandangi Ryeowook yang berjalan ketempat lain. Aku memang akan menyatakan semuanya sekarang. Diatas sini. Haha.. Kau yang mulai memelukku duluan tadi, jadi jangan marah- marah nanti.

Lagu berikutnya. Aku maju mendekati Ryeowook yang sedang bernyanyi didepan stage. Kupeluk dia dari belakang.

Dia nggak berkutik, tetap fokus bernyanyi sambil tersenyum- senyum dengan wajah merah.

" Saranghaeyo." Bisikku tepat ditelinganya.

Ryeowook langsung menoleh kearahku begitu selesai bernyanyi shock. Aku langsung memeluknya sekilas dan berjalan meninggalkannya ke arah lain.

Ryeowook nggak mengejarku. Aku tahu dia masih menatapku.

Akhirnya SS2 selesai. Begitu kami selesai mengucapkan terima kasih. Kami berjalan kebelakan stage.

" Hyung!" Ryeowook yan berjalan paling belakang menarikku kearahnya.

" Nae?"

Dia nggak menjawab dan tetap menahan lenganku sampai para member yang lain sedikit menjauh dari balik stage tempat kami kini berdiri.

" Ryeowookie?"

" Tadi hyung bilang apa padaku?" Tanyanya serius.

Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum menggoda. " Bilang apa, ya? Aku nggak tahu.."

" Hyung!" Ia menarik lenganku semakin kuat.

" Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. " Bilang.."

" Nae?"

Ia menggeleng cepat. " Itu!"

" Ye, nae?" Tanyaku semakin gemas. Lama banget dia jawabnya.

Ryeowook menunduk. " Sa-Saranghae.." Bisiknya. Meski tempat kami bising, aku masih bisa mendengar ucapannya yang berbisik itu.

" Lalu?" Tanyaku.

Ia mengalihkan menatapku. " Jadi.. Hyung suka padaku?"

" Babo. Kalau nggak kenapa aku bilang begitu!" Seruku gemas sambil menarik wig panjang yang dipakainya dan memainkannya. " Kau manis juga jadi yeojya."

Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah. " Enak saja! Ini kerjaan Jung Soo hyung, aku ngak boleh ganti baju!" Ia hendak berjalan meninggalkanku.

" Jadi, apa jawabannya?" Aku menarik bahunya cepat sebelum dia kabur menuju tempat member yang lainnya.

" Jadi orang yang bikin hyung bete itu.. Aku?" Ia menatapku bersalah. " Mianhaeyo.."

" Siapa suruh kau dekat- dekat dengan Hae Jin." Balasku.

" Kan profesionalisme, hyung!" Belanya nggak mau kalah.

Aku tertawa kecil. " Oke. Profesional. Lalu, apa jawabanmu?"

Ryeowook memandangiku sebentar. " Na-Nado." Bisiknya sambil menunduk.

Kutarik dia dan kucium bibirnya sejenak. Sambil menutupi wajah kami berdua dengan wig yan tadi kuambil.

* * *

.

.

oke.. oke..

dah lma ngg bikin fict.. akhirnya slesai juga fict yng sempet ke pause satu tahun.. (2010 smpe 2011)

ckckck

.

.

yap, chingu.. review, please... :3

arigatou..


End file.
